A Pink Day
by xXShadow077Xx
Summary: This is my freinds story! So it's not by me! Otto and OC. A strang new monkey comes out of no where! But who is she? As the team try's to figer it out, Otto falls in a land of love, but will the team have to tare them apart forever? Spova in some parts.
1. Chapter 1

This is for my friend! Pinky and Otto for ever! This is my friends story not mine. We own nothing!

How I Became 1

Skelton king was in his lab working on a monkey. It was a hot pink monkey. With magenta pink eyes that looked like a dark flower. She got up and looked around. She smiled at Skelton king.

"Hi! I'm Pinky!" She said with a beautiful butterfly smile. She gave a look of sweet and tenderness.

"You are supposed to be evil and a killer. No smiling! If you ever smile at me again, then I will kill you and start over!" He yelled at her.

"I think you're just cranky! I think you need a hug!" She said as she opened up her arms in a hug.

"Useless!" Skelton king yelled and slapped her to the ground. She hit the bone wall. Blood came out of her nose and mouth. She tasted the sweet, warm blood in her mouth. Some blood was on the wall where she landed. Tears came out of her eyes and down her face.

"What did I do?" She whispered to her self and ran off. She ran off down a dark hallway and out a door that led to a whole different world. The sky was dark with sparkling dots. Crickets sang a song as one. It was unbelievable.

"Wow." She whispered to her self. She ran off in the woods to fine some more interesting stuff. She stopped. There on a rock was a little green frog. She ran off to catch it. She put her hands on it and lifted it up to see it, but it jumped away.

"Wait! I want to be your friend! I won't hurt you!" She ran after it. She ran throe weds and mud.

"I like this game!" She said as she ran out of the woods laughing. Then she got on all fore and ran after it again. Then she ran in some tall grass. Then she hit something hard.

"Ow...my head." She said as he rubbed her head in pain.

"I agree." Said a green monkey with black eyes. Pinky stepped back in fear.

"W-who...are you?" She asked.

"My name is Otto! What about you! I never saw you before."

"I'm Pinky."

Otto helped her up and walked off to the super robot.

Weeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! I can't go any further because I got to read her story.

Otto: I like pie!

Shadow: Otto? You're here? I'm confused. (Kicks him in the tally wackier.)

Otto: Ow...

Pinky: Ok...

Shadow: Pinky? You're here? I'm so confused.

Pinky: DON'T COME NEAR ME!!!

Shadow: What come back! I need to kick you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Here we go again...

I own nothing, not even this story...My friend Dark angel dose.

New Member 2

Made By Dark Angel

Written By xXShadow077Xx

Otto and Pinky entered the super robot. Then out of no were the team pined the pink monkey to the ground. She struggled to get free, but there was no use. She was down to nothing.

"Otto...Who is this!?" Sparx asked.

"What! Guys!" Otto shrieked as he tried to pull off Gibson.

"Hold her down till we know the truth!" Chiro demanded.

"I'm good!" Said the terrified monkey.

"How do we know that! You could be a spy!" Said Sparx.

"I'm not a spy!"

"Ha, you only say that because it's true!" Said Chiro still pining the monkey.

"She is a spy!" Said Otto anxiously.

"I. Am. Not. A. SPY!!!"

"Ah ha, she is a spy!" Said Otto.

"I'M NOT A SPY!!!! Skeleton king mite of made me, but inside I'm good."

"So you are good." Nova said.

"YES! Finally someone gets me!"

"So what's your name?" Chiro asked.

"No Name!" Sparx joked.

"Ha ha, very funny. It's Pinky."

"She can stay, for now." Said Antarui.

"Yeah but we'll be watching you." Chiro said.

"And I'll bee watching you vary closely." Said Otto moving his eyebrows up and down.

XXXX

All reviews go to Dark Angel. Next chapter 'A New Love Sparks 3'.

Please R/R!

Shadow: I finally got you cornered! (Pinky in a corner shacking)

Pinky: Please don't hurt me!

Otto: Pinky! Run!

Pinky: Uhhh...I can't.

Shadow: Muhahaha!

Otto: Please review for the next chapter and Pinky's life!


End file.
